I may be bad, but im perfectly good at it
by lotty-anna
Summary: <html><head></head>An undercover operation leaves two memeber of  CID in danger and fighting for  lives, how  will they both cope with the thought of losing their friend and potential lover.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Hey, just a short begining really, just to see if people like the theme of the story, there can and will be more if people do like it . This hasn't been beta read so all spelling mistakes and miss punction is down to me of which im sorry aoutif you do come across some. so ill stop talking now and let you get on. :)

Alex looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. " you want us to do what ? she questioned, her face full of confusion. " listen bolly , im not asking you to chop off your leg all im asking is that you do you job," Gene looked alex up and down and took in her appearance and body language. She was rigid and her face has set in a perfect frown.

Infact all gene was actually asking Alex to do _was_ her job. However this part of the job was never an easy one. Well it was, but only when you knew what you was doing and whether it was safe.

Gene was asking her to go undercover with him, it wasn't a normal under cover operation though, this one actually meant risking their lives for though and if this undercover scheme did not go to plan then could result in the death of a lot of people .

"Gene what you're asking me to do is not right, this is not a CID operation this should be down to the army, this is too big for us."

" no Bolly, this one is for CID , I want my head line , after all the stuff that has taken place in this office and this district in the past year, a good, juicy headline would go down lovely, and would impress the super greatly." Alex looked down at her hands she knew she had to do it. "Right so what do I have to do?" Gene looked around the rest of CID, even though this was a whole team investigation, there is something's only senior officers can take place in; getting Ray, Chris and Shaz involved was too risky.

"In my office." With that gene made his way to the office, held the door open for his DI and shut it behind her.

"Right are you going to tell me what I have to do or do I have to guess?" Gene walked over to his drinks cabinet and poured two drinks, one for Alex and the other for himself, he handed one to Alex and set himself down at his desk.

"Right this operation requires extreme strength, not only physical but mental too, you have to ensure you are in control of your mind and thoughts the whole time."

Alex looked puzzled, what the hell was gene on and where on earth was he getting all these words from ? This really wasn't the Gene she knew.

"Don't look at me like that Bolly, Gives me the horn." Gene gave her a small wink and then carried on talking. "Right anyway. As you know there is a gang out there and they are mugging, raping and murdering innocent woman. They attack when woman are vulnerable, whether it is when they are drunk, lovely, depressed or literally alone; these woman have never been attacked when other people are around."

"Yes gene, but you have still not told me what I have to do."

"Ok, so what you have to do … what you have to do is, be vulnerable and drunk and alone."

Alex finally clicked on to what Gene was asking of her. "NO WAY! There is no way I am putting myself in a situation like that, no way, Gene do you know what you're asking of me?"

Gene looked down at his glass then back up at Alex, he wasn't even sure of what he was asking of the woman, so how the hell could he tell her what he wanted her to do? He couldn't put his DI in danger, he just simply couldn't. However, this operation was unavoidable, this was the only way there would be the slightest chance of catching the criminals.

"Listen to me bolly, you're not actually going to be left alone. Yes, you will be drunk which, in turn does make you vulnerable, however there is no way in god's earth that I would ever leave you alone."

Gene could feel his cheeks go red as he was beginning to show he cared for her without realising it until he had actually said so, but he couldn't go back now, he had to be able to reassure her otherwise he knew she would never go through with it unless she knew she was safe and Gene would protect her .

Alex ran her hands through her hair, she was beginning to get fidgety and restless, and Gene could tell she wasn't sure about this. However, Alex being Alex, put her chin in the air, straightened her back and stood tall, she knew what gene was asking of her and she knew this was going to be a very hard operation to complete , putting yourself in a situation where you are not In control of yourself or the people around you is simply terrifying, but Alex is strong and very clever she knows nothing bad would come of it and she also knows Gene would be there to protect her ; always has been and always will be.

Gene looked into Alex's eyes and swallowed, he continued talking." So tomorrow night, you will get yourself tarted up, hair will be done and your legs will be reaching your neck, you will flutter your eyelashes at the right people and flash that beautiful smile of yours whilst getting completely and utterly out of your face, you will leave the club, the gang will notice you then wham, bam, thank you ma'am"

"Excuse me? I am not putting myself in a situation where I could get mugged, raped or worse, killed. No way, there is no way I'm doing that."

"Bolly did you not listen you not listen to a word of which I just said to you? I told you I wouldn't leave you alone and I won't. I will be in the club with you when you're in there and I will also be watching and ready to help when the gang see you, nothing bad will come of the operation other than a bad head the next morning."

Alex thought for a while then simply nodded, after all this was her job, a bloody dangerous one most of the time but it was her job. she couldn't really refuse to comply to police rules.

That whole night Alex was up tossing and turning, she couldn't sleep with fear. Was this really a good idea? Risking her life. This criminal were big time, they had killed a mass amount of woman in such a short time and each time the forensics showed the same things; raped and murdered whilst intoxicated.

After a wrestles nights sleep alex set out for a day at work, her nerves were on ege, even though Gene said he wouldn't leave her and she knew he would protect her, there was a small doubt in her mind that Gene wouldn't get to her on time and her life in this world would be over aswell as in the 200's.

" bolly my office." Was the simply sentence Alex got from Gene when she waked through CID doors. Following instructions Alex entered genes office. A cup of tea had been placed on Gene's desk waiting for her and a chair had been pulled up to his desk for her. She knew why gene was doing this . it was to make her feel at ease and to try and stop her worrying about tonight operation. It did settle her nerves a little but she still had doubts.

" right bolly, tonight as big time, you know what you have to do?" gene questioned her , he knew she knew what she had to do, but he couldn't help but ask. A simple nod from alex was all Gene needed, he knew she wasn't stupid and he knew she was very good at her job, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Thankyou for reading :)

please rate and review

love lauren xx


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thank you so much for your wonderful reviews as promised here is the next chapter to the story, I hope you like this one as much as you did the other :)

Chapter two

"Listen Bolly" Gene started, Alex brought her eyes up to meet his. He knew those eyes. He knew that expression ; it was fear. God why was he putting her through this, it could leave her raped or even worse. No he had to do this ,she had to do it. No, they had to do it; they had to do it together.

So with after hours of Alex worrying about this operation, it was finally here, there was no going back now. So, dressed to kill in her tight black dress and killer heals which made her legs look like they went on forever, her hair set in a perfect quiff and bright red lipstick, she made her way down the stairs to enter the club where the suspects in question wined. She was all miced up and gene was already in the club in the back room, head phones in place ready to listen.

He could hear her heart thudding through the mic. The pounding of her heart set Gene's on edge, why was he letting her do this? He knew there was Shaz in CID too but she was no where as experienced as Alex, he knew this was a job for her but he couldn't help but feel the gut wrenching feeling he got when she was in danger.

Entering the club Alex took one swift look around her, taking in her surroundings. The multi-coloured lighting wrapped round poles the big, disco ball dangling dangerously from the ceiling, looking like it would fall and knock somebody out any second , the place wasn't as up beat as she thought it would be, wasn't the 80's all about the clothes,the hair, the make up and definitely the music? Because what Alex was looking at didn't really represent the 80's at all, more like a terrible fancy dress party in the 200's. Anyway Alex decided not to dwell on the fact the club was a complete state, more on the fact that she had a job to do and she was going to do it well,

She had spotted the suspects, now all she had to do was make them spot her. So, sashaying her hips she walked straight through their line of sight, walked over to the bar and sat down hitching her skirt up higher so they could get a good look at her legs.

Quietly she spoke into the mic." Gene im ok, iv found the suspects and by the looks of things the ring leader has just found me, he is coming over.

Alex's heart began to race again this time at a quicker pace than she thought was possible and she wondered whether gene could hear her pounding heart?

Alex took a deep breath as the suspect took the final steps over to her.

" Hello sweetheart can I get you a drink?"

Alex gave a seductive smile and nodded. The suspect called over the bar man and ordered a beer and a white wine on Alex's request. With the bar man gone it was now time for Alex to delve into the world of this mystery man.

"so do I have a name to place to such a handsome man?" Alex questioned smoothing down the edging on her short dress.

The man's eyes followed her hand as he spoke.

" its James, nice to meet you" he held out his hand for Alex to take.

" well hello James, I'm Alex, nice to meet you"

Alex took the man's hand and gently stroked her thumb along his rough course skin. The feel made her feel physically sick. Knowing that any time now his hands could be all over her and she would not be able to stop him.

With a wink of the eye James retracted his hand from Alex's grip and turned to the bar man to pay him. He handed Alex her drink and smiled.

"So, what is a beautiful girl like you doing in a run down club like this and especially on your own? Waiting for someone?"

Alex had to think fast.

" oh, I was, but my friend pulled out at last minute, but with me all ready for a night out I thought best not ruin it and go out and enjoy myself anyway , besides the club isn't that bad."

Alex looked down at her cleavage checking that her dress was not too far down but low enough to draw in the suspects attention.

" anyway, what are you doing here, are you waiting for some one."

James replied this a little smile, " I was, but it looks like I have found her, me and my friends usually come here, for a night out and to see what new talent is on show"

Alex felt sick. _Talent?_ Oh god these men have no respect for woman what's so ever. It was so obvious that, all these men wanted was to get their leg over and they didn't care where or who with.

" you are very beautiful Alex, I'm surprised you haven't had men after you all ready"

_After you?_ Interesting choice of wording Alex though to her self, it made her feel dirty and slightly used, why would any normal man be _after_ a girl? Apart from the obvious. But this choice of wording had hidden meanings with this gang and she knew it , she also knew she had to be very careful.

Alex was whipped out of her thoughts by James' hand caressing her bare leg, his hand was rising further up her leg and was edging very close to the edge of her dress.

" carefully, Alex distanced herself away from this man. She had to find an escape root and quickly she had to talk to gene. She knew where he was and had to get to him, she was slightly unsure as to what to do next, she wanted to see a reassuring familiar face. Puling herself up from her bar stool, Alex stood.

" I wont be a minute, I just need to use the ladies, stay here, I will be back" Alex gave a generous view to her cleavage as she stood and gave a big smile. She turned on her heel and made for the toilets. When she knew the man was out of sight she turned on her heel and made for the back room of the club where Gene was. She made it down the stairs and into the room.

Gene brought his face up to greet Alex at the door. Worry on his Face.

Alex was the first one to break the silence.

" if I have to have that man's dirty hands on my leg one more time I think I'm going to kill him." She let out a small laugh to try and lighten the situation but it didn't really work.

Gene rose and walked over to her. " you're doing great Bolly, just keep it up and we will have his collar soon enough. You just keep playing your game the way you are and we will have him quicker than anything."

Alex nodded and smiled. "Right I will try and get him to leave the club with me, when you hear him agree make your way to the back alley and wait there. There is a little alcove in the alley which is dark and hidden wait in there and we will be in the alley shortly after."

Alex looked down at her hands, she was beginning to shake.

"Are you sure about this Gene?" Alex's eyes were full of worry and yet somehow showed excitement and the same time, if she pulled this off they would definitely get their head line, it would also go down very well with the super too.

"you have to do this Bolly, do you really think I would let you go ahead with this if I didn't think you was strong enough? You are the strongest member of my team and the cleverest, other than my self of course who is like super man" Gene winked.

Alex nodded and smiled. " Right I will see down in the alley."

It was now Genes turn to nod. He reached out for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

" ill see you out there Bolly. With that he turned on his heel and made back for his head phones.

Alex then turned and made for the door, she had been longer than she was planning on being and knew that if she didn't get back to the suspect soon he would begin to wonder when she had gone and potentially she could loose him.

Making her way back up the stairs, she spotted James still sitting at the bar, another drink for herself and him waiting on the bar.

"Sorry I took so long there was some silly woman in the toilet trying to offer me free samples, I don't think she understood the word no" Alex let out a little chuckle and sat back down on her stool.

" So James, what do you do ?"

" what do I do?"

"yes, job wise I mean." Alex gave out a small laugh again, there was no way she was loosing this man now.

" oh I work for a building firm, that is where I met the lads." James pointer over to his friends, who were wolf whistling at her and their friend.

" ignore them they get a little too big for themselves when they have had a drink."

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively. " hmm I bed they do" she winked.

" oh your bad Alex ill give you that." he too tipped her a wink and placed his hand back on her thigh.

" I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it"

"hmm I'm sure you are."

James' eyes found Alex's cleavage again making her feel very self self conscious. She had to change the subject, this was beginning to get a little to close for comfort.

" do you fancy a dance James?"

He looked up at her. " aye OK, go on then."

Taking his hand she led him over to the floor where various amounts of people and couples of all ages and sexes we dancing.

They made for the middle of the dance floor where they were surrounded by very loud and dirty men, touching girls very provocatively and leaving nothing uch to the imagination .

The music in full swing, Alex's hand found James' chest; her fingers intertwined with the buttons and his hand made for her hair, he dipped her head and kissed her.

Gene could hear the noises he was making through Alex's mic making him feel sick and angry at the same time, all he wanted to do was rip the little leech off Alex and bang him up for good, but with no evidence to say that he had hurt, raped and murdered woman in the past, this operation was on Alex's call, she knew what she had to do and gene knew he had to wait for the signal to make his way to get the bastards that had caused so much pain to woman previously.

Pulling out of the kiss Alex smiled.

" it's very hot in here do you fancy going out side for a while ?"

And there it was. the tip off.

with hearing a simple yes from the suspect Gene ran out of the club and made his way for the alley.

" Alex's heart was now racing she had reeled him in and had now put her self in a dangerous situation.

She allowed James to lead the way and with a sly nod of the head from James to his friends, of which he didn't think Alex had saw, they began to follow the new 'couple' out of the building.

Alex began to take lead now and led them up a darkened alley way. She spotted Gene in the alcove and gave a small smile. The plan was working and it was working quite well come to think of it. As she walked past him, Gene pushed his way further back into the alcove ensuring he couldn't be seen.

Alex had spotted the other suspects lingering at the entrance of the alley and she knew what was coming. So with one big intake of breath Alex made to kiss James, responding instantly he pushed her up a wall, making her hit her head and cry out in pain.

" what's the matter baby hurt yourself? Well that isn't the only thing you will be getting now then is it, you are a very bad girl Alex and I don't like bad girls, they are dirty and belong on the streets not in some club pouring themselves over men ."

In Alex's mind all her fears had come at once. However she kept her face poker straight and looked back up at him.

" I'm sorry, and what do you think I am ? Some kind of slut who goes round looking for men like some sort of predator? Well that's not me, I told you the reason as to why I was in the club and you chose to take it differently its not my fault you have miss read the signs.

CRACK, a hand had connected with Alex's cheek making her hit her head once more.

" shut up you stupid slut, you will get what's coming to you."

with that James pulled her further into the alley and slightly out of genes reach and eye sight.

He pulled at her hair throwing her head back , his lips and teeth nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin around her neck and ears. The bites got harder each time making Alex yell out in pain.

" shut up! dress off."

Alex's eyes bulged. No this could not be happening how could gene stand by and let this happen.

" no , I won't." Alex said defiantly"

" I said now you dirty girl, dress of now."

with Alex refusing to remove any items of clothing James did it for her. Roughly he tugged at her dress bringing it over her head and throwing it to the floor like an unwanted item. He ragged her to the floor and sat on her hands.

" you are a bad girl Alex and bad girls need to be punished."

" no please don't, please."

"SHUT UP!" he spat, little flecks of spit hitting Alex's cheeks as he spoke.

" what makes you think that I would want to stop, you are a bad girl, however you are a very sexy girl and I will have you!"

His hands made their way down to the top of her knickers, his fingers stroked the embroidery. In one swift movement his fingers was hooked under the elastic and was trying to pull them down. Alex yelled out for help. Help from Gene. Help from anyone, she knew this was a bad idea, she knew this operation was too big for her, but he kept pushing her, made her feel as if she had to prove herself, well she hoped she had managed to do so, because she would never do something like this again.

" I will have you, you know I will there is no point fighting it, I will have you like I had all the other dirty, stupid girls. You would have no where to run to anyway if you managed to get away, my friends are at the entrance of the alley, they would only bring you back to me anyway."

Alex's eyes bulged. _ Shit, _there really was no way of getting out of this and she knew it. Why wasn't Gene saving her, this was no longer a game and as no longer funny. He said he would be their to save he,r said he would rescue her and wouldn't let any one hurt her. He had lied to her. She really couldn't trust him at all could she.

Gene was stood in the alley, frozen to the spot. Why wasn't he helping her, she needed him and he wasn't doing anything. It took 5 seconds for Gene to realise what he had to do and within those 5 seconds he had drawn his gun from his waist band and had it poised in mid air ready to aim and fire at the bastard who had his Bolly.

One final scream from Alex was all it took, Gene legged it out of the alley, gun aimed at the man's head. With his other hand he leant down and grabbed James' collar.

" Oi Dickhead, do you fancy putting her down, before a bullet from this gun enters your skull and blows your brain out.

" piss of Dickhead." was the only response Gene got from the dirty man who had his hands all over Alex. Gene had had enough. Putting his gun back in his pocket he put both hands on James' collar, pulled him up so he was standing and punched him square in the face.

" James, I am arresting you for rape, murder and attempted rape on DI Alex Drake. Oh and don't bother calling over your little friends we will get those too. I do hope your not homophobic son because where your going one slip of the wrist with the soap and you will bent over double; you won't be able to sit down for a week."

with one final punch James dropped to the floor.

Speaking into his radio, gene called for a police car to be sent to take James to the cells.

" you haven't heard the last of this, you think there is only the 5 of us don't you? Well there isn't there is more of us than you could imagine, and one by one we will take down every dirty slut in this city."

" shut up Dickhead and get in the bloody car."

With James gone all that was left was for Gene to pick up Alex and take her back to her flat. Wrapping her in his coat, he pulled her up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around her.

" It's over now Bolly, its all over, you were amazing, I'm so proud of you."

"This is not over Gene and you know it's not, you heard what that man said, there is more of them. I told you this was too big a case for CID but you wouldn't listen to me would you, now here I am covered in mud, make up all down my face and have nearly been raped and it all our fault."

Alex broke, she had finally broke, her strong, tough exterior had disappeared and all that was left was a small scared frightened little girl grabbing hold of genes shirt her head resting on his chest.

" come on luv lets get you home."

Thank you for reading again :)

please review

Love Lauren xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

hey:) sorry this has taken soo long i hope your all enjoying the story so far, due to the lack of a laptop charger i havent been able to update:/ . Any way here's your next update :):) hope you enjoy x

Entering the house nothing felt the same. She knew this was her house and she knew everything in it was her own. However, after the evening's events everything felt strange and weird.

Gene had carried her into her flat due to the fact she had managed to fall into a restless and tearful sleep. Placing her on the sofa in her flat had disrupted her and made her stir, she began to cry intensely and Gene didn't know what to do to stop it.

" come on bolly, you're safe now." gene was hovering over the sofa looking at he r , she looked completely broken, how could he have done this to her? he knew what he was doing but he was more obssessed with catchign the bastards than protecting alex.

"How can you say that? they might have been caught Gene but you heard what he said , there is loads of them not just the ones we have just caught."

Gene looked down at her .

" listen to me bolly, no body is going to hurt you , not while im here."

Alex began to settle at that thought, she knew Gene wouldn't let any one hurt her, well not intentionally anyway. what happened tonight was a complete accident , well, not an accident as she knew what was going to happen , but she what she meant.

The night begane to move into mornign and Gene and Alex was sat on the sofa, her head reasting on Gene's shoulder and his head was resting on top of hers. every now and again she would begin to stir but with a few strokes of the cheeks and a gently " shhh im here" from Gene she settled back down again.

The sun began to streem through the red blinds in alex's flat drawing gentle lines of sun on Alex and Gene's face making them stir. she shot up from her dream; it was happening again the whole ngiht was happening again , in her mind, but strangely she knew Gene was with her, even when she was asleep , she knew he was there and nothing would happen to her.

"how you feeling to day bolly?"

Gene's voice brought alex out of her thoughts. she turned and looked at him and nodded and rose from the sofa made her way into the bathroom and took a shower.

The feel of the water felt like a big refleif had been lifted off her shoulders. the feeling of that mans dirty hands all over her body made her feel sick but the water was washing all of this away. she was dealing with this a lot worse than she thought she would. she knew it was her job and she knew what was going to happen to her so she couldnt understand as to why she was taking it so badly.

stepping out of the shower the cool air met her warm body sending a chill down her spine.

"Right! no more moping around" alex thought to herself ," sort yourself out girl! it is your bloody job, get a grip of yourself."

once Alex was dressed and made up she left her bedroom to see Gene sitting on her sofa staring at her.

" are you ok bolly?"

" i'm fine Gene, right are you ready to go ?"

"Alex why don't you take the day off work today ay? have a rest ?"

" why would i want to do that ? im a police officer Gene, so let me do my job yes? so come on no time for sitting around we have work to do."

" no Bolly, im telling you, your staying here."

Alex looked at him deffiantly.

" No Gene im not, i am going to work and i am going to do my job i refuse to sit around all day moping, yes something bad happened but it was part of my job, i didn't take on this job not knowing i would be dangerous. Right that is the end of the matter, come on , work."

with that Alex turned on her heel and made for the door there was no way that gene was going to make her stay at home.

Walking into CID alex felt like all eyes was on her. it was so obvious Gene had told everyone what had happened and shaz coming over to her offering her a cup of tea and asking how she was clarrified it.

" thanks shaz" alex took the tea from shaz and smiled. sitting down she pulled out a folder from her deak draw. all she wanted to do was get on with work that was all, she was fed up of thinking about last night now she just wanted to move on.

After 15 minutes of hearing whispering and the occasional stares alex couldn't take it no more.

" for got sake, i am fine,i am a police officer and it is part of the job to go undercover now can you all please just stop going on about it or whispering about it behind my back and just get on with your job like i am."

half way through alex's little speach gene had quietly opened the door and started listening to alex's rant. when she had finally finished he let outa big breath.

" bolly, in my office please."

groaning she got up from her chair and made her way into Gene's office . shutting the door behind her she stood with her back to the door staring at Gene.

" Gene, just don't even go there, can we please just get on with our jobs."

" bolly, shut up for a minute and listen to me , i was going to say that we have a lead ."

"oh."

" yeh, so if you can be quiet for a matter of 10 minutes and you are able to sit at your little desk with out figiting or pacing up and down my nylon tyles i will tell you and the rest of them out there."

Alex stared gene out raising her eyebrown and put her hand on her hip.

" fine". with that alex pulled open the door and walked over to her desk she sat down and looked across at gene who has now took a stand at the flip chart.

" right, as you all know this gang have been raping and murdering woman, however since last night another murder. a young blonde woman, mid 20's, and like the other victims she had been mugged and"

gene looked over at alex then quickly looked away.

" and raped."

it took about half a minute for CID to process this imformation. Ray sighed.

" Guv, how could that possibly happen? we have the bastards locked up."

it was now alex's time to speak.

" because ray, like they said to me last night, there is more ofthem not only the ones we arrested last night."

" exactly" gene conitued. " so that means our work isn't done so we keep working and we keep working untill we find these bastards who are doing this. right A team , with me "

Gene sweeped out of the door his team following closely behind him. the quattro sqreeched round corners nearly taking out people on the way but it came to a clean smooth stop when they reached the murcer scene.

Alex slipped out of the car taking in her surroundings; it was an alley,an alley just like last night, by backstreet clubs and drug dealers standing on the steet corners.

"oh god this is going to be fun" alex though to her self walking over to the scene following Gene with a bit of a jog in her stride trying to keep up with Gene.

She wasn't prepared for the scene infront of her , this young woman was stripped from the waist down there was dried blood around her nose and head and her handbag and its contents had been littered o the floor a small way away from her, obviously her purse was no where to be found and there was very obvious markings on her body wear jewellery had been ripped off her during the mugging.

" right lets get this body covered up and out of here, lets give her some respect yeh."

Gene took charge, he ordered ray and chris to get back to the station and interview the bastards from last night, he radioed shaz to go and get the pathologist to come down and he told alex to have a qick look around to see if any of the young womans belongings had ended up lying around the rest of the ally.

An hour later and the womans bodywas now in the morgue and being assesed by the pathologist. ray and chris were now out questioning the public about last nights incidents and Alex and gene had now taken over from ray and chris with interviews every thing seemed to be going ok.

she was able to take looking at the little leech at first, the look in his dark eyes and the snug smirk onhis face as he answered "no comment" to all of alex and gene's comments. the twitching of his fingers when either asked the him a question that was a little to close for comfort and the looking up left whe he was visibly lying.

yes alex could take all this it was only when he made one comment to alex when she actually flipped, one comment was all it took, one simple comment.

" replay tonight then darling".

and that was it, that was the line, with that alex flew out of her chair closely followed by gene who was ready to jump in if anything more came of this.

" you know what? you might think you are al big and clever now but just you wait, just you watch, you won't be smiling soon will you."

"Alex, stop sweetheart come on" gene stood inront o her trying to block her view and trying to make her concentrate solely on him.

" listen to me alex, there is no need for this , i know your angry and i know you want to kill him , god, so do i ater what he did to you and the other girls, but especially to you , but this is not the way to do it , he will get his dont you worry, just not.. right now, ok?"

she looked up at him , into his bright blue eyes, they made her relax , she nodded and took a step closer.

" im done with this interview gene, im going for a drink."

with that alex took a big intake of breath looked into genes ees again and the turned on her heel making her way to luigis.

" god i can't take it any more, i just want to go home" she spoke quietly to hersel, she had changed her mind on sitting in luigis instead she brought a bottle o wine rom the little italian restraunt and made her way upstairs.

im sorry if this update ws a little rubbish, this update had to be a bit of writing and rambling just to iull ina couple of gaps and make the story line eventually more exiting.

thankyou or reading.

love lauren 3 xx


	4. for readers x

Due to a few harsh reviews i take it that many people have found my fic quite hard to read. But for the people who are still enjoying it . i will update when i have a beta reader.

thankyou to everyone who is still reading and actually enjoying it and i am sorry if my fic is hard to read or you are not enjoying it .

thankyou

love lauren xx


End file.
